


Unperturbed

by Ordinarily



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Blow Jobs, Comedy, Drabble, F/M, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Light-Hearted, Mild Smut, Mutual Masturbation, Smut and Humour, Voyeurism, adrienette - Freeform, adult au, im sorry if you're in the mood this is probably not for you, or i guess they could have their miraculouses idk but they're not mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 21:58:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11564160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ordinarily/pseuds/Ordinarily
Summary: "Oh, hey... you're that guy who always masturbates at the same time as me."





	Unperturbed

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is probably not going to fuel any of your needs.

And it's quite unfortunate that her blinds are translucent. (For whom exactly—he's not sure.) He gets the feeling that she's unaware of the disconcert of her privacy. Or perhaps she isn't...

And Adrien's not sure which idea thrills him more. 

 

She's lying in bed and there's the unmistakeable silhouette of her body: The mounds of her breasts and the arch of her back and the hand in between her legs. He hadn't mean to see it, not really, but the second he stepped foot out of bed to shut his curtains, she was in plain sight and he was unable to look away. (At this point, what he was doing could be called gawking.)

And he hadn't meant to start palming the hardness between his legs, but he did so anyway, with a precarious mount of guilt hovering balefully over his shoulder. This was wrong. So, so wrong and on every level possible, but there he was, getting himself off to his own, personal, live porn.

There were moans and grunts and gasps and pants and it was all he could do to not imagine hers joining in on the symphony. He was close when he turned his head to see her again and found that he could make out the 'O' shape her mouth was forming. And then he was seeing stars and the lights were out next door and he was left with nothing but an empty, sinking feeling and sheets in need of a wash.

 

He tried to blame it on hormones and stressful days and inescapable lust, but by the fifth time he approached his window and stiffened (in more ways than one) at the sight taking place just across his bedroom, in the one of quite possibly the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen, he forced himself to sling his curtains shut. 

 His efforts proved wasted, however, because he could still hear her sounds through the open window and twenty minutes later, he found his hips jerking into his fist and his fingers clawing at the sheets once again. He felt like the most perverted creep in history, but he couldn't help it. He bet her skin was soft and bet it looked utterly delicious covered in love bites, per his assistance of course. And he bet her kisses were soft and needy, and well, he didn't need to imagine what she sounded like anymore because he was getting a full concert live and in action. 

He gripped himself tighter, swiping a thumb over his tip and  _mewling_. This  _had_  to stop. Seriously. 

He couldn't go on like this.

And that's what he told himself the next time and the time after that up until he ran into her in their apartment lobby. 

"Oh, hey... you're that guy who always masturbates at the same time as me." 

Adrien paled. His jaw went slack and his heart sunk to the ground. Was he sweating? Oh, that was definitely sweat. He'd just construed what he thought might've been coherent apologies and sound explanations (they weren't) when she said, "So... ten, tonight?"

He gaped at her. The funniest part of it all was probably the unadulterated look of innocence on her face. You would think she'd just asked him about the weather.

All he could do was nod wordlessly, searching desperately for answers in her eyes—a sign that she was just fucking with him.

_Bad choice of words._

"I'm Marinette, by the way," she said, apparently  _not_  just messing with him, "you know, in case you wanted to scream something." 

And then she turned around, pulling the glass door at the front of their joint complex. "A-adrien!" he called out, voice squeaky and far too loud. 

She halted, then turned to glance back at him, shooting him a sultry smile.

 

He heard it. That night at precisely 10:17 P.M was the unmistakeable cry of his name from the window across. He truly thought he might have come right then and there. So he voted his hand in, accepting her challenge to whatever twisted sort of tennis match this was and moaned back a downright filthy, " _Marinette_." 

He came embarrassingly quickly and struggled belatedly to hear her last cries. And then she narrowly screamed his name again, so loud he thought the streets might have heard her. 

Aaaand he was hard again. 

"Marinette," he said, throwing the covers off himself and striding over to the open window, glancing down to make sure the window pane covered him. It took a moment for her join him—presumably to shove on her t-shirt—and he found that their windows were a lot closer than he'd once thought. 

She was sweaty, bangs clinging to her forehead and still breathless when she uttered out a questioning, "yeah?"

What was he supposed to say now?  _Do you wanna come over and fuck until dawn? How would you feel about sitting on my face? Are you fond of roller coasters? 'Cause I could sure show you a wild ride._

_Oh for fucksake._

_She'll definitely wanna have sex with you when you're dropping puns, Agreste._

_Round of applause, everyone._

 

"I'm still horny." 

For all the thought that went into what he should say, that was most definitely  _not_  what he wanted to come spilling out of his mouth. 

She held up a finger—seemingly indifferent at his utter mortification—and for a moment he thought she was done speaking with him, when she returned and placed a sock-clad foot on her window sill. The cool night air blew her hair back a little as she stood, lifting her body out the window. 

"What are you doing?" hurried Adrien, voice panicked. 

"Get read to pull me in," she ordered, ignoring his question. 

And so he did. She threw herself forward, a foot on his window sill, and he grabbed onto her ankle attempting to stabilize her as she shifted the rest of her weight over to his side of the building, her hand colliding with the brick. He reached up to grab her as she crouched down and ended up completely losing balance, falling through and knocking him over in the process. She landed on top of him, in what definitely would be considered a compromising position. 

"Hi," she smiled, gaze flitting over his face.

Her eyes were so  _blue_  up close and he already found himself lost within the cloudy irises. "Hi." 

"So, I heard you were having a little problem," she started, pulling herself to hover over him. Her eyes shifted downward to his semi-erect dick and she smirked, a sight Adrien thought might've made him just that much harder. 

He nodded curtly, still stunned that she'd climbed out of a window because he'd told her he was in the mood.

"Let me see if I can help you out with that," she whispered, crawling down his body and planting kisses as she went. 

 

With his fingers tangled in her hair and all rational thought chucked out the window, Adrien wondered what on Earth he'd done to receive a god-sent gift as gratifying as this and what on Earth he could do to never make it stop.


End file.
